dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta/@comment-31101354-20190226162713
My team for clearing LVL 30 (This is on Global) Turles (AGL). Reasoning: Turles is hands-down the best lead for this EZA (Well, him and Super 17). Gogeta is Super STR, so he'll naturally do more damage to him, take less damage from him and is exempt from the fused warrior's damage reduction. He becomes all the better once he transforms, allowing him to recover health and boost his ATK and DEF. His passive also gives +3 Ki to all allies. If he's your lead, get a friend using the Movie Bosses leader for an additional 150% and Ki +3 to all your allies. Meta Cooler (INT). Reasoning: One of the main reasons Meta Cooler is on this team is because INT types are also exempt from Gogeta's damage reduction. His passive gives Extreme Class allies Ki +2 when he's on the field, and ATK +30% to all allies. This Meta Cooler also does some decent damage, but he can't take it well. However, the steel soldier more than makes up for it by linking superbly with most of the team, especially with... LR Meta Cooler Army (INT). Reasoning: Cooler's metallic army is one of the best damage dealers you can get for this team. He links well with most of the team, does a lot of damage, and can even take a good few hits. Speaking of hits, he always dishes out 2 more after he attacks, hopefully netting you an additional super attack or two. Watch your HP, though. The battalion's stats are higher the more HP you have, so place the tanks of this team carefully and make your turns count. LR Bojack (INT). Reasoning: Bojack and his ghastly crew, like Cooler's steely squadron, are superb damage dealers across the board. Like the Cooler Army, his stats vary depending on your HP. His passive gives him an unconditional 80% boost to ATK and DEF. The higher your health, the more damage you deal, making an already hard-hitter hit even harder. The lower your health, the more defense you have, making a tanky unit even more sturdy to hold out the storm. Bojack's best qualities are his high damage, amazing tanking prowess, and his good links with most of this team. Golden Frieza (TEQ). Reasoning: In the later levels, this TEQ Golden Frieza sadly won't be doing much damage. However, his true strengths lie in his passive, which makes him a tank rivalling Bojack if your HP is above 50%. He does link well with most of the team and provides Ki most notably to LR Bojack and LR Meta Cooler Army. As a tank, he most certainly gets the job done, but he is definitely replaceable. Super Janemba (STR): Reasoning: Like Frieza, Janemba won't be doing too much damage later on. Don't let this fool you into thinking he's useless on this team. His chances to dodge are decent and he takes in every hit decently, too. He also links pretty good with most of the team. On Global, he's the best Janemba available. If you're on JP, you could most certainly use EZA INT Janemba instead. Like Frieza, a good unit to have, but certainly replaceable. Well, that's all I got. Sorry if it was a bit lengthy. Hope this helps anyone! :D